I'm Not Jealous
by BloodAsMyInk16
Summary: Rizzles Oneshot. A new detective arrives and Maura gets jealous when Jane gets close to her.


I'm Not Jealous:

Jane walked down to the morgue, a smile plastered on her face and Maura threw the detective a questioning look

"What are you so happy about?"

"Did you spend any time with the new detective lately?"

"New detective? No? Who is it?"

"Detective Laura Arnolds. Babe you should spend some time with her! She is hilarious!"

"I'll make a point of meeting with her" Maura said not really looking up from her case file

"We're going for drinks after work. You'll see her there"

"Great" Maura said her concentration spilt as she tried to read through the file

Jane's brows furrowed "You sure you wanna go?"

"Yes Jane. Sorry, I'm just trying to get this autopsy finished"

Jane kisses her cheek "I'm gonna get back upstairs anyway. Speak to you later"

xx

"Maur? You ready to go?"

Maura looked up from her current dead body "I'm sorry Jane. I cant go at the minute. I need to get this done"

"Oh..." Jane sounded dejected "Okay, we'll see what time you finish up at then"

Maura noticed the woman's reaction and sighed inwardly "Jane, go. Go to the bar, you'd rather be there anyway and you'd have better conversation. I'll be along in a while"

"Really?" Jane smiled and Maura nodded "Thanks Maur!" Jane said nearly running out the door without so much as a kiss for Maura.

xx

"Detective Rizzoli!" Maura heard the call of Jane's name and laughter when she walked into the bar

Maura followed the laughter until she discovered the booth with Jane and a blonde she assumed was Detective Arnold's, who currently had her arm around Jane's waist

Jane was still laughing when Maura sat down

"Hey babe" she said sipping her beer and Maura just nodded in recognition

"I need a drink" she snapped walking up to the bar

"What can I get ya?" The bartender asked

"Vodka on the rocks" Maura replied and as soon as Maura had it in her hand she tossed it back and signalled for the bartender to fill her another one.

What the fuck was going on?

Jane was really looking to wind her up! And that blonde bitch is way too close to her girlfriend.

Maura growled as the bartender handed her the vodka refill. She walked back to the table, vodka in hand and fire in her eyes, to a sight she didn't expect, although probably should've, blondie had her hand on Jane's leg and was whispering something in her ear.

"Go away" Maura growled , plain and simple

Jane looked up to Maura in a state of shock "What?" she asked

"Detective Arnolds. Leave. Now. Before I pull you out by your hair"

Jane's jaw dropped "M-maur.. Whats-"

"I'll talk to you later. Detective, get out"

"Doctor Isles-" the blonde detective started and Jane put her hand over hers, enraging Maura more

"You better go L.. I'll talk to her"

Laura nodded "See ya Detective.."

She walked out without saying goodbye to Maura but in fairness that was probably best

"Maur?! What the hell was that?!" Jane asked moving closer to the Medical Examiner

"Don't! Don't you dare talk to me like that was nothing! Jane I'm not blind! I saw her! She slid her hand up your leg!"

Jane sighed "Maura you are misunderstanding this-"

"Thats what all cheaters say.."

"You really think I'd cheat on you? Just think for a second, you really believe I'd hurt you like that?" Jane said conviction in her voice then she shook her head "You obviously don't know me as well as I thought you did"

Jane stood and threw fifty dollars on the table and walked out the door leaving Maura sitting there with her vodka in hand.

xx

Maura walked in the door of her home to the smell of dinner cooking.

She looked confused as she walked down the hall and her expression softened when she saw Jane making pasta

"Hey.." she said quietly and Jane looked up

"Hi.. You hungry? I'm making dinner"

Maura just nods and sits at the table.

She watches Jane complete the meal and as she sits at the table Maura takes her hand "I'm sorry"

Jane looks up and meets Maura's eyes "It's not me you need to be saying sorry to. I get why you did what you did.. Maura she is a touchy-feely person. She wasn't doing anything that you needed to feel threatened by. I love you, not Detective Arnolds"

Maura had tears in her eyes "i know you do but Jay I-I walked over and saw her whispering in your ear and her hand up your leg.. I was jealous"

"I know yiu were! Hell I would be too if I saw some chick do that to you.. But Maura, she was whispering to me about how I did really well in getting someone like you as a girlfriend.. She thinks you're hot" Jane smiled proudly and Maura winced

"Oh.. Yeah I need to apologise"

"Yeah you kinda do.. Threatening to pull her out of the bar by her hair probably didn't make her feel too great"

Maura groaned "What could I do to apologise to that woman!? She probably thinks I'm crazy"

"I wont lie to you, she more than likely does but I'll do some damage control.."

Maura nodded "Thanks Jay.. Sorry again about earlier. It was wrong of me to just assume you were cheating"

Jane nodded "It was, but I forgive you. I can see where you were coming from, just please don't accuse her of seducing me next time you see her. I actually think you'll like her if you give her a chance"

Maura smiled "Okay.. Could you send her down to me in the morning? I should apologise"

"Sure. Now, have some cake"

"You got cake?!" Maura smiled

"I did. I figured you'd need something sweet"

"Thank you Jane.."

"No problem Maur" Jane leaned in and kissed her girlfriend. A kiss full of passion.

When the broke apart Maura was obviously aroused "S-should we skip cake?"

Jane nodded "That would be best I think..."

Jane carried Maura to the bedroom kicking the door shut behind her. She was going to show Maura how much she loved her and how she could never leave.

She had to admit though seeing Maura get jealous like that over her really was hot...


End file.
